


Here Comes Trouble...

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Drawings, Dwobbits, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fan Art, Female Bilbo, Movies & TV, Pranks, Traditional Art, Twins, homeward bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And make it double! ISeeFire's story Homeward Bound is something everyone should read. Really! These two characters are the children of Bilba Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield. Though they haven't been born yet, Bilba has received mysterious dreams of the desolate future that these two often appear in. When talking about them with Kili, she bemoans the fact that the combination of Durin and Took was one that would cause Middle Earth to be in constant chaos. This is the plot bunny that formed! One has a honey bucket, the other a basket of feathers. Wonder if those Shire relatives are ready for the storm to follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Trouble...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homeward Bound Part One: An Unexpected Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146476) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> And make it double! ISeeFire's story Homeward Bound is something everyone should read. Really! These two characters are the children of Bilba Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield. Thoough they haven't been born yet, Bilba has received mysterious dreams of the desolate future that these two often appear in. When talking about them with Kili, she bemoans the fact that the combination of Durin and Took was one that would cause Middle Earth to be in constant chaos. This is the plot bunny that formed! One has a honey bucket, the other a basket of feathers. Wonder if those Shire relatives are ready for the storm to follow?
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1146…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1146476/chapters/3029110)


End file.
